Human
by Forks'n'Spoons
Summary: "Those rather cold, thin lips pressed so gently onto my own...My eyes flutter close and I slowly begin to let go of my restraints, carefully starting to explore." Curious? Click!


**Author's Note: I don't like how this fandom suffers from an overload of Hei x Yin and Hei x Misaki stories. This is my attempt to change this ^_^ XD**

**This story will contain YURI (girl x girl) content! You've been warned! Any flames will be mercilessly removed ^_^**

**Enjoy reading! **

**~Spoons**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

I yawned loudly and rubbed my eyes behind my glasses before taking a glance at the digital numbers in the bottom right corner on the screen of my laptop. It was almost 11pm and I was still sitting in the headquarters of Section 3, keeping myself busy with writing reports and doing analyses for Dr. Schroeder about how we successfully blocked BK-201's contractor powers.

It had been a quite short job. While BK-201 was fighting August 7, I activated a group of drones on Hazuki-san's command that completely sealed away his powers. This is basically the whole story. Still, even if the process itself was rather short, the drones collected an incredible amount of information while doing what they were constructed for. And it is my job to analyze all the data and put the results into an appropriate report. What a troublesome and boring work.

At least I'm not alone in the quite large office, which is only barely lit by the the light of my laptop and the desk lamp next to it. Hazuki-san is also here.

She stands there in front of one of the large windows a few feet away from my desk, dressed in her usual black suit, her arms crossed while her bokken is on the ground next to her, it's hilt leaning against the glass of the window. The light of the moon shines down on her, making her silhouette sparkle in a mysterious, silvery glow. Her gaze seems unfocused, like she simply stares into the distance, and for a moment I wonder what she's thinking. I give up on that thought quite quickly though, knowing very well that I will probably never know.

Mysterious. Yes, that's probably the word I would use if I had to describe her in only one word. She's a mystery. I just can't seem to figure this woman out. Usually, I'm really good at sensing what people feel, even guessing what they might think has never been really hard for me. I grew up in a big family and it has always been very easy for me to make new friends, so I've got quite a lot of experience when it comes to working with people on a social level.

But Hazuki-san is different.

We have been working together for nearly 5 months now and I basically don't know a single thing about her. I was only able to figure out the most obvious things that everyone else also knows about her: that she's a quite powerful contractor, that she's a lesbian, that she doesn't really talk a lot and that she seems to have some kind of grudge against Shizume-san.

Everything else...her feelings, her way of thinking, her reasons for acting and talking how she does...those things are still unknown to me.

When I started to work for Section 3, I was really intimidated by her. Her mere presence was enough to make me shiver and stutter. Those piercing, amethyst eyes. This intense gaze that didn't look at me, but seemingly right through me. Whenever her gaze met mine, I felt so weak and vulnerable that I just wanted to disappear. Her eyes on me felt like she broke down all of my barriers, went right into my brain to read my thoughts like an open book. My heart would beat faster and faster against my ribcage the longer she stared at me until I felt like melting. In other words: She scared me.

Ever since I was a child I have always been a person that rather walks away and hides somewhere when being scared of something. So back then, the urge to just crawl under the desk every time Hazuki-san stood close to me or looked at me, was really hard to fight back.

Moreover, the fact that she had never even once exchanged a word with me that didn't concern whatever business we were currently involved in really made me feel very insecure, given the fact that Shizume-san and me had practically become friends right after I joined Section 3 and was also welcomed rather warmly by Kobayashi-san.

It might sound silly and naive, but I had assumed that she hated me.

I had asked Shizume-san and Kobayashi-san about her, and both of them had answered me to not mind her and that this is just how she is. I had been relieved when they told me that Hazuki-san probably doesn't hate me, although both of them had also told me that they were not 100 per cent sure about that either, since they had also admitted their inability to really understand Hazuki-san.

Anyway, I decided to just get over my insecurity and tried to get on with her, which worked quite well and in the end resulted in her, Shizume-san and me becoming a quite good team.

But lately I have started to think about her more. Recently, I more and more get the feeling that she changes when she's around me.

The 3 of us have been sent on small missions rather often lately and every time Hazuki-san and me are on our own, she's an incredibly nice person. She tends to be rather cold and sometimes even blunt when she's around Shizume-san and Misaki-san. But when the two of us are on our own she even smiles once in a while although every other member of Section 3 has told me that they had never seen her smile.

She suddenly turns around and faces me and just now I realize that I've stared at her. I blush, hoping she doesn't see it, and try to get back to analysing the data and writing my report, but she stops me while she walks up to me.

"What is it?" she asks, her voice, as usual, completely free of any emotion.

Damn, she must have realized that I was staring at her! Quickly I try to come up with a good excuse, internally smiling to myself when I practically immediately made one up. She now stands in front of my desk and I look up to her from my chair.

"Well...you know I was thinking you really don't have to stay with me all the time. I'm far from being finished with the report. Please don't get me wrong, it's really nice of you to keep me company, but you really don't have to if you don't want to." I explain.

"It's too dangerous to leave you on your own."

"Huh?" I ask slightly confused.

"Now that the fact that you are working for us is no secret anymore, you automatically have become a target for the CIA and most certainly also for a lot of contractors out there. It is far too dangerous for you to be alone at a time like this." she explains matter of factly before she sits down in the chair oppisite my desk and crosses her legs.

"I see...thank you."

I want to get back to doing my work, but suddenly Hazuki-san flaps down the screen of my laptop, causing it to save all of my work and shut down afterwards.

"Hazuki...san?" I stutter confusedly, looking at her while raising an eyebrow.

She simply flashes me one of her rare, small smiles before answering "That's enough work for today."

"But...but I'm not finished yet! I need to finish this until tomorrow." I argue before attempting to flap up the screen again, but her hand stays on it, holding it down and making it impossible for me to continue my work.

"Who said that?" she asks.

"Well...Kobayashi-san said-" I start, but she interrupts me.

"To hand in your report as soon as possible. That does not mean that you need to work through the night just to finish it until tomorrow. Goro might be a fairly strict man sometimes, but he certainly does understand the human need for sleep. You have worked 4 hours overtime already and I can tell that you're tired. It's enough for today, Yoko. You should go home and get some rest."

"But...are you sure that's okay? I mean, the way Kobayashi-san told me to finish the analyses as soon as possible.. it sounded like a really urgent request." I explain, sounding fairly insecure.

However, her answer is to walk to the coat-stand, grab my jacket and my purse, hand both of them to me and tell me that she'd walk me home just to make sure that there's no danger around. Internally, I let out a sigh. I was naive to think that I had the power to talk back at her.

"Thank you, Hazuki-san." I smile at her while getting dressed before both of us leave our work place.

While we're walking down the streets, she's incredibly tense, her eyes wandering everywhere to check every single inch of the city in her sight for potential danger while her ears seem to twitch from every oh so little noise she doesn't notice immediately. I supress a giggle at her somewhat overprotective behavior, although I have to admit that it actually does feel kind of nice to have her looking out for me like that.

It doesn't take very long until we reach the main entrance of the skyscraper I live in. I wish her a good night and thank her for keeping me company and walking me home before turning around and taking out my keys. That's when I hear the sound of loud thunder coming from above while a few small drops of water hit my skin.

"How troublesome", Hazuki-san mutters, "I still have to walk at least 10 blocks to get home."

"Well, if you don't want to get into the thunderstorm you can spend the night at my place if you'd like." I offer.

"Thank you, Yoko." she says and walks up to me, indicating that she accepts my offer.

I just smile and nod at her before I open the main entrance and we walk to the elevator, in which we get to the 54th floor.

I open the door to my rather small studio apartment and let her in. Just as I expected, the first thing she does is tighten her grip on her bokken and taking a look around, checking the place for potential danger. I roll my eyes and smile upon seeing this, but I don't say anything while I'm starting to get out of my jacket and shoes. It's true that Hazuki-san is sometimes really very tense, on the other hand though, considering our occupation, it's definitely a good thing that she keeps such a close eye on her surroundings. After a few moments of walking through my small apartment she puts her bokken behind the coat-stand right next to the entrance door and takes off her shoes while I walk into the kitchen that was joined with my living room.

"Are you hungry? I don't really have anything to cook here, but I can just put something from the fridge in the microwave if you'd like." I offer while hearing the thunderstorm outside was starting to become stronger.

I hear her footsteps from the small hallway approaching. She enters the kitchen area of the living room and comes to a halt right next to the door, watching me from the distance.

"Do you have anything with fish?" she asks.

"Such as Sushi?"

"For instance."

I look inside my fridge and indeed discover a small box of Sushi, taking it out and showing it to her before answering "Yes, I have a box with 8 pieces. Do you want it?"

"If I can have it, yes, please."

She walks up to me and I hand her the box and a pair of chopsticks before pointing to my black sofa, which she sits on only moments later and places the box on the glass table in front of it. I join her only moments later with a simple sandwich and switch on the black flatscreen TV located on a small cupboard opposite the glass table. After zapping through the programs a bit I settle on something that appears to be the intro scene of some kind of action movie before putting the remote away and starting to munch away on my sandwich.

We eat our small meals in silence while I recognize the movie we are watching is _Jarhead_. I want to take the remote and zap to another program, since I'm not really into war movies, but then I see Hazuki-san sitting cross-legged beside me, her amethyst eyes practically glued to the screen and having something in them that looked like a curious sparkle. She is already done eating and she really seems to like that movie, so I put the remote away again.

About half of the movie is already over and Hazuki-san has not said a word ever since it had started. I have only been watching half-conscious, one half of my brain focusing on the movie while the other half has been wandering off into all kinds of thoughts, mostly about Hazuki-san. I'm just about to ask her if she minds watching the rest of the movie on her own since I was getting really tired, when then, all of a sudden and without any warning, she places a hand on my cheek to turn my face around to face her and before I know what's happening, she kisses me.

I moan softly at the contact, a shiver running down my spine, causing me to tremble slightly.

Those rather cold, thin lips pressed so gently onto my own, full and warm pair. It's not the first time she kisses me. But it's the first time that somehow feels like she actually means it. And I decide to not let this chance go by.

My eyes flutter close and I slowly begin to let go of my restraints, carefully starting to explore. I place my hands into her neck, pulling her closer to me, deepening the kiss as I slowly slide my tongue past her lips and into her mouth, engaging her tongue in a rhythmic, slow dance while one of her hands settles on the side of my neck, the other on my waist.

I want to know you, Hazuki-san. I just can't stand it anymore. Being around you every day and yet not knowing what exactly I should think of you is slowly driving me insane. Let me know you. If you won't let me enter your thoughts, then please let me into your heart. I swear I won't tell anyone I've been there, so please...just let me in.

After what felt like an eternity, she is the first one to break the kiss for air. Both of us are panting softly while we stare at each other. Her gaze is unsettled, unfocused even. What are you searching for, Hazuki-san? What is it that I suddenly see in your usually focused, crystal clear eyes? Confusion? Fear? Concern? I wish I knew. I wish you would just tell me. Tell me what you think. Tell me what you feel. But just as usual, you remain silent. I don't know how to react now. I just can't read you. Your gaze...you look like you're asking something from me, but what? What is it that you want, Hazuki-san?

I sigh internally. Just like always, I seem to fail at figuring you out. You seem to have ignored my plea for letting me into your heart. At the moment you are so close to me...so dangerously close, yet so far out of my reach. And I just can't-...Wait...

My eyes focus on your lower lip and I see it trembling ever so slightly. You seem to be chewing on it from the inside of your mouth. And suddenly, realization hits me like a truck.

Hazuki-san, could it be, that you're feeling insecure? That you want to tell me something, but you don't know how? I wonder...what are those words you can't seem to find?

Just now I realize that I've been staring rather expressionlessly at her. I see her turning her gaze away from me, and for some reason, I suddenly feel lost. Panicking a little, my hand reaches out without me really realizing it and I softly grab her chin between my thumb and index finger, carefully forcing her to look at me again, before I lean forward and place a soft, short kiss on the corner of her mouth.

I don't really know what kind of answer you expect of me. For the moment, I just want you to know that I fully accept you. You and everything that you feel, think and can't say at the moment. Everything that you refuse to let me explore, I welcome it, even though I don't know it. I let my hand slide from your chin to your cheek, carefully carressing it with my thumb while I smile warmly at you to silently tell you what I have just been thinking for myself.

And it seems like you understand my smile, since you smile back at me before you take my hand away from your cheek, kiss my palm and finally lie down on your side, placing your head into my lap. Your gaze is directioned at the TV, but I can tell you couldn't care less for it right now.

"Is it okay if I stay like this for a while?" you ask me while closing your eyes.

"Of course." I answer while slowly running my hand through your long, jet black hair.

And it is. You can stay like this for as long as you want to. Maybe it isn't even that important if I learn to figure you out. We have learned to get on just fine with each other, haven't we? Even if you probably know everything about me while I am practically clueless about you, even if maybe both of us don't know how to read each other. All of it doesn't matter, because it wouldn't change the fact that right here, now in this moment, we both feel equally happy, right? So let me be clueless about you, I don't care anymore, because ultimately it will not change the conclusion that I just came to.

To me, Mina, you're just as human as everyone else and that's what you'll always be, with or without contractor powers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~End of chapter one~<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Chapter 2: The same that happened here, just from Mina's POV. Interested? Then stay tuned, I'll update as soon as I can ;-) <strong>

**Thanks for reading! **

**~Spoons**


End file.
